Alive or Dead
by Rue12
Summary: Everyone thinks that the Hunger Games has, and will always have, only 1 victor. What happens when there are 24 victors? One thing they all know is that everyone is on their toes, nervous of what the capitol is going to do, as something they hoped never happens, suddenly sprouts and then blooms... I rated this 'T' just in case!
1. Prologue

**Whisked In Time**

**Okay, this is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's not that great! I'm still trying to figure this out! Anyways, hope you like the story, I have to admit, it's pretty weird...**

**Disclaimer: I don't live in Europe and I haven't wrote 7 books, which leads me to say I'm _NOT _J. K. Rowling!**

* * *

**Prologue**

The Hunger Games have had only 1 victor, and most thought they will always have only 1. What happens when there are 24 victors? What happens when victors start to get close? What happens if some of those victors have family else where, _not _in their district? As far as they know, everyone is on their toes, watching the effects of these dilemmas.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter 1 from Glimmer's point of view!**

**Glimmer**

I'm different from the other District 1 and 2 tributes. I despise the Hunger Games, much less want to be in it. Everybody thinks it's something to be proud of, and if you die, you at least die a hero with respect. All I see the Hunger Games as, is a death hole. My trainer told me to join the careers, district 1 and 2, because they'd help me. I'd rather join the district 11 and 12 group. As I had gone into the Hunger Games, Cato grew on me. I don't know when I started to like him, but we were in the in the middle of the games, and only 1 out of the 2 of us could survive. So it isn't worth it. He would probably just let me die in the first minute anyway, right? I bet Cato doesn't even care about any one of us, no matter how much he acts like he does. Anyway, I'm still in the Hunger Games, and have been for 10 long, treacherous days. Not one person has died yet. I didn't want anybody to, I didn't like it, but I need to survive, and in order for that to happen, everyone else has to die.

Since I'm one of the careers I shouldn't worry or be nervous, but I can't help it as it was nerve-wracking. The only thing District 1 is good at is beautifying the Capitol. I really don't know how our district managed to make it into the careers, but we do get special training for the games. I'm 5 foot 7 inches, so I'm pretty average height. I have blonde hair and blue eyes, and I've heard I'm beautiful even though I think I could do better. Seriously, they don't seem to get that my beauty isn't going to help me in the Hunger Games, where the only thing that matters is survival.

As I saunter through the woods, I keep wondering when the Capitol is going to call the games off. People are going to start getting bored watching us, which I'm totally fine with. I don't like being a piece in their game show that the president needs to entertain Capitol residents, and so far, their little game show that they call the Hunger Games is failing, just the way I want it to.

I soon heard a beautiful, high pitched whistle. It sounded close. I made a split second decision, and decided to find out who that was. I started to run as fast as my feet would carry me towards the sound. Once there, I saw Rue, locked up and tangled in a thick snare woven together with fibers of thick grass. She was struggling to get, only to get tangled up even more. Rue started to scream, ringing in my ears. I knew Marvel had set that snare to catch food; instead he has caught a tribute that he'll finish off without a second glance. I can't leave the little girl there when I know what's going to happen to her, but if I saved Rue, I'd look like anything but a career. I will also lose any chance I had of joining the careers. Looking at Rue, a girl who was forced into the arena, I knew what I had to do. I scampered over to her, cutting the snare, with a sharp knife I had gotten from the Cornucopia. I was glancing around quickly to make sure Marvel hadn't come yet, when I saw Katniss charging over, an arrow held at ready in her bow. I quickly snapped the snare, which came toppling down, and tried to make a run for it. I was too slow. Katniss came toppling over me, and I felt like I was being hit with a boulder. I've never been good at taking weight. When I regained my composure, I saw her arrow pointed at my heart, the point just barely touching, with the brown feathers at the end. She kept asking me why I had helped Rue, and honestly, I don't know. I told her the truth, but I also told her that I can't bear to see such a young girl being killed when I could have done something to save her.

After that, I was invited to join them as an ally, and of course I said yes. I was finally allies with those that I wanted as my partners. We soon heard a loud bellowing sound that sounded like a foghorn. It almost broke my eardrums! A man, I'm guessing the game maker, announced that the Hunger Games was over for the year, and all surviving tributes were now victors. I was bursting with joy! Who knows how much longer I would have been to last!

* * *

**Please comment! I welcome bad and good! I'm sorry if it's not that great!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Marvel**

I officially _hate _Glimmer, that idiotic girl. She had let the sneaky girl from 11 escape! She had been caught in my trap! Now Glimmer has joined _them_, the poor districts. Does she have no shame; she certainly doesn't have any honor! She is a traitor to all careers!

When I heard I was reaped in to the Hunger Games, I was astounded. It was my opportunity of a life time, it was my destiny. Many have said I was born with a lust for blood. The more blood spilled, the happier I am. It amazes me that not one person has died yet, not even in the bloodbath. Even worse, I haven't murdered anyone yet. Usually the games are over by now, and that's how I wanted it to be. 10 days is too many.

I soon heard a loud bong that could be heard throughout the arena, vibrating the ground. I wonder what that could be. I know somebody didn't die, as they'd sound the cannon for that. This didn't sound anything like a cannon shot. The gamekeeper's voice came on, projecting throughout the arena. He was announcing that the 25th Hunger Games has ended, and I started to feel the fury building up inside myself. I know I should be grateful that I at least got into the Hunger Games, but I wanted to _WIN _it! I didn't even get to use the sleek new spears I got at the cornucopia. Now I have to go back to District 1 with not as much pride as when I had left it. How is that possible? Well, you just got your answer…

* * *

**Again, please review! I am trying to get to the exact perspective of how I imagine the characters personality. Sorry if it's not how you imagine them!**


End file.
